It was only a one time thing
by Astrike
Summary: Series of varied and random oneshots and varied pieced. May get graphic, may not get graphic. who knows? CURRENT: Kakuzu X Hidan: Aggravation. Warning. Intense yaoi.
1. Rain's Rhapsody

AN: series of oneshots. Varied characters, Varied stories.

* * *

#1. The Rain's Rhapsody.

Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto

Rated: M

WARNING: I DONT OWN NARUTO

WARNING #2: YAOI. be warned.

WARNING #3: oocness maybe? i dunno.

and lastly. review. so many hits, so many reviews...

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap tap._

"Ugh… it's raining heavy today; I should have brought my bigger umbrella! At least I know next time to be prepared."

Naruto walked the path of the street, knowing by heart alone his way back home. It was a lengthy walk, and exhausting walk, but a relaxing one, especially in the rain. The darkness of the night enveloped his senses like a virus, but this infection he had been used to for quite some time. He calmly walked this dark, foreboding streets, uncaring to the sounds and the people that occasionally made noises around him. He had gotten two thirds of the way there when the rain turned to hail.

_Shit._

Naruto thought he could handle this new onslaught, only to realize how wrong his prediction was. He numbed his body to the feeling of the falling ice, but when he saw the blood dripping over his eye he realized he had to get out of it sooner than he had expected.

Luckily, he knew his way around this part of the world, and he quickly made his way to the nearest area of refuge, specifically a river's bridge. He ran under it with the dash of the gods, assessing his injuries upon his safety.

Blood. A wound.

Small.

He breathed a little bit lighter. Traveling for long periods of time was necessary, so the numbing of his body was a method of getting to his destinations faster without stopping for rest. However, he would only have to get used to sounds, or water. He guessed it didn't work when base-ball sized ice vomit was being thrown at you from the sky.

He took out a bandage from his traveling bag. Lucky for him his mother always packed him a first aid kit for situations he would never be smart enough to be prepared for. He wrapped up his head where needed, and looked out into the hail storm, concerned only with the amount of time it would take away from his quick return home from work.

His mother would be sad. She would cry. Her baby could be injured. The only reason he was allowed to make the long trip too and fro being his age was due to the fact that they needed the money, and thank god this job he caught paid well.

_Cough!_

Naruto's head instinctively whipped towards the sound, and his body automatically jumped back in defense. A fight was forming in his head, and he didn't know hoe he would battle with such a limited space, and the water so close by to fall into. But what he saw wasn't something to be afraid of; it was just another kid, just like him. He was hugging his knees, looking at the water move so rapidly, with ice being lodged in its layer of water 'skin'.

"Oh? I'm sorry for jumping, I was just cautious is all, you can never be too sure nowadays."

"Still be cautious. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I couldn't be a rapist."

Naruto looked closer, relaxing his defense regardless of what he just heard. The kid couldn't have been that much older than he was, maybe even younger. The nerve people had in them to say such things was astounding. Did he really believe Naruto was that weak? He was just trying to make the aura of the situation lighter.

"Oh? Like you could do anything! You're just as old as I am probably!"

"How old are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki! 17!"

"And you told an 18 year old stranger your age and name…. you must go that way then."

"I DO NOT!"

"You sure?"

Naruto had subconsciously gotten closer, stomping and raising in volume at every answer he gave. This raven haired punk didn't know who he was. Just because he was 17 didn't mean he didn't know how to whoop some 18 year's ass. He learned to fight somewhere between the first and second month of going back and forth from work. Being jumped is only a surprise that don't expect it. After the first time, he learned his lesson, and began to teach himself ways of defending himself.

"Are you asking for a fight?"

"There we go. That's how it should be. I'm a stranger. You're a stranger. You should be at this level of intensity from the get go. It keeps you from getting raped."

"THAT'S IT"

Naruto launched a punch towards his face. _His face._ The guy didn't even have a name. Did it matter? But surprisingly, he grabbed Naruto's wrist in the middle of the air, and pulled him down on top of him, using Naruto's own force to do his dirty work.

"See? I could be a rapist."

"Bastard!"

"Probably what you are, coming at me like that."

Naruto punched at his targets face once again with the other arm. Sadly, just like the first, it was taken captive, and now his arms crossed each other while he was straddling the unknown boy.

"Wow. Never thought you would be so _aggressive_?"

"Fuck you!!"

"All right."

The boy completely flipped the situation, throwing Naruto flat on his back. Due to the positioning of the throw, his back was now caked in the river bank's mud. His hands were being held by the wrist in the water, restrained heavily by the boy holding his fingertips into the now ice-cold water.

"The name is Sasuke. Need a last name, retard?"

"_Arrrrrg"_

"Dope."

Sasuke dipped down on Naruto, placing his lips on Naruto softly, then firmly as to mark Naruto's mind with the action before pulling away completely, body, arms, and all. Naruto, lay there affixed, rather sinking into the river, seeing as the only thing that was keeping him in place was the body that had acted as a giant err, human-weight. Before he sunk any further into the river he sat up, stopping his descent. He tapped his lips for a millisecond in contemplative thought…

Then _exploded_.

"YOU FUCKING FAG! YOU KISSED ME!!!"

The boy, now Sasuke, simply stared back, laughing at the label. He ran a finger through his hair, not caring about the distress the boy was feeling. Naruto, looking at his outstretched form, looked onto his enemy fully, realizing he was actually more in size than he originally thought him to be.

His pale skin just seemed paler in the light of the hail, and his outfit was simplistic. A dark purple dress shirt and dark jeans. It made Naruto wonder why he was under the bridge in the first place. Naruto with his simple work uniform consisting of simple shorts and a now dirty T-shirt, felt slightly inferior to his outward appearance.

"And you liked it?"

"Of course I fucking didn't like it!"

"Prove it then.

Naruto rose to his feet upon seeing Sasuke rose to his feet. He approached him at the same time as he saw Sasuke approaching. They stood facing each other, Naruto realizing that Sasuke was not only bigger, but taller than he realized. He really could have realized.

"Here's the deal dope. You take and give me a kiss without wanting more, and I'll let you beat the living shit out of me to no desire. Fail and you have to shut the hell up."

"No! This is another fucking excuse to kiss me. "

"Maybe. But if you don't, then ill just have to tell your parents about our little encounter."

"Fucking stalker!"

"Maybe, Or maybe I'm just a horny teenager, trying to get off."

"Fucking rapist stalker!"

"Yeah yeah yeah. You can even say that as you beat me to a pulp if you're as straight as you claim."

Naruto didn't want to do it. He didn't. But he just froze when it came time to answer, or to act. He could still hear the hail just meters away, and he could see that it was getting darker by the minute, but his sense of kinetic movement was failing. He focused on Sasuke, and his brain decided to take over systematically when nothing was being done.

"What do I have to do faggot!?"

"Just kiss me, open or closed, and then I do the same. If you don't beg me for another one afterwards, then as promised, I'll let you beat the shit out of me."

Naruto didn't say anything else after that. He just wanted to get it over with. He trudged forward in his dirt stained pants, looking Sasuke dead in the eye. He turned his head to the side, and closed the distance between them. Seconds after the impact, he turned away, disgusted with his actions. But it was necessary to keep all of this behind him.

"Bleh! That was disgusting!!"

"My turn."

Sasuke slowly turned Naruto towards the bridge's foundation, and all the while, Naruto began to panic. He didn't know what was going on, wasn't he supposed to just get kissed? He was determined not be be thrown around, and certainly not raped.

"HEY!? You said you were only going to kiss me"

"That's right. But I didn't say anything about some foreplay."

"You SICK-"

Sasuke sat down, in the middle of his angry speech. Right there, on the moist ground. Naruto looked down in confusion until Sasuke pulled him down with him, a sight similar to earlier, but now both of them had their footing where they could do anything. Naruto glared at Sasuke, who gave Naruto the blankest of looks, as though nothing Naruto could do could faze him in the slightest. This caused Naruto to growl deep within his throat, itching to punch him in that smug face of his.

Slowly, Naruto saw and felt Sasuke reach behind his head and pull him closer until they were so close they could see the whites in their eyes. Naruto soon noted that Sasuke's eyes were actually a cool shade of red. But just as soon as he saw them, be began to close his eyes, in expectance of the predetermined action. He could feel Sasuke draw him in closer, yet for all the time he felt himself drift foreword he swore he should have felt those soft lips of his by now.

Wait…. _What_?

His lips connected with something other than lips. His opened his eyes, realizing he was kissing Sasuke's neck, while all the time Sasuke had planned to get him there in the get go. He could smell Sasuke's scent, a little of it mixed with the smell of mud, but still it was desirable none-the-less.

"Bite me, please?"

Eh, what the heck? He had asked nicely. But this was it! Wouldn't this count as a kiss? Their bodies were touching and a mouth was involved. Wait… never mind. He opened his mouth and bit down lightly, never doing anything of the sort. His last girlfriend, Sakura, thought things like this were too kinky, and would never let him do anything near what he was getting into now.

"Ugh, that's hard enough for a punk dobe. But wait, what was I expecting from you?"

Naruto bit down hard. He planned to be nice, but Sasuke pushed his luck. He tasted the flesh in his mouth. It was tasteless. All he wanted was to cause him some pain; after all he was the one who asked for it? How could teeth in flesh equal anything less than pain?

"_Uughh"_

_Was that a moan_? Naruto released his prey, a trail of saliva leaving the now purplish mark. He looked at Sasuke's face, whose eyes, were avoiding his own. He looked down at his work, realizing that he had pierced skin and actually caused some bleeding.

"OH MY GOD!!! I'm SO SORRY!!"

Naruto then watched as Sasuke eyes came into focus within his own. Naruto felt a pressure attacking his lower body, but he wasn't sure from where. During the scuffle he must have landed on Sasuke's foot or something. He was brought out of this new focus when Sasuke pulled the back of his neck, pushing his face back down into his previous position.

"Shut up and do it again idiot. A moan means yes, in English."

Not really realizing what he was getting himself into, he bit down again. Not as hard as he just did, but hard enough to where he could hear Sasuke's voice whisper into his ear sounds of pleasure. He traveled around his collar bone and neck in full, with Sasuke moving any fabric in the way out as soon as he sensed it was needed to be moved, instinctively.

Naruto had been doing this for a good five minutes when he bit down on Sasuke's left collar bone. Upon hard contact, Sasuke latched onto his attacker, letting a primitive moan escape his mouth for only Naruto to hear.

Naruto wasn't really into it till that moment. He became aroused seconds within hearing such a _lusty_ sound. Naruto pulled away once again, causing another saliva trail to form. Sasuke faced him this time, looking at him with desperation.

"_Ugh_ _why did you stop? You totally just turned me on you dope. Fuck- aaah"_

Naruto said nothing, pushing Sasuke into the ground with his body. He put his hands under Sasuke's shirt, rubbing him down as thought he was cleaning a Lamborghini. Every touch seemed to get a noise from the boy under him. He lowered himself further on the boy, placing his lips on his once again.

Without warning, Sasuke sat up, picking up the boy as he went, forcing his back to the wall that was the bridge structure Naruto had long forgotten about. Naruto was in shock as his arms were raised above his head. His face was in fear as Sasuke smiled darkly. All was a rouse to get him to break the bet and have Sasuke have his way. That dark manipulative bastard.

Sasuke pressed his lips onto Naruto's separating them with his tongue. Naruto had favorite positions, and this was one of them, just not in the way he had always thought it would be in. He moaned into the kiss, he never expected it to be so…

_Good._

He now wrapped his legs willingly around Sasuke, without pressure by the older boy, feeling a bit too hot to let everything be out of his control. It was one thing to be raped. Another to be molested. He opened his mouth wider. He needed to taste more of this stranger. He needed to be forced, to be fed, and to be dominated by this overwhelming presence. All it took to get him in the mood was the sounds. Because in reality, Naruto really, really wasn't into this kind of thing at all. He knew in the future he would look back and be disgusted with himself, but hey, he was a male, and the penis had taken over.

To his surprise, the rush of dominance didn't last long.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back on top of him, looking to the side non-chalantly.

"I'm a bit injured to fuck you, so can you fuck me?"

The seconds that occupied the time after the breakage of the kiss hit him slowly, but after the words were understood, Naruto violently objected.

"Hell no! Why the hell would I do that! I don't even know you. I'm leaving!"

Naruto stood and began to walk towards the now lightening hail. He no longer cared if his parents find out. No way would he allow himself to play into Sasuke's plans so easily. He took a step towards the hail, making the decision to face it rather than face the gay that came with the shelter from it.

But a hand grabbed his leg and before he knew what was happening, he had been forced against the bridge. Naruto collected himself, getting rid of the shock stars in his eyes. He looked at his eye level for Sasuke; however he still didn't see him.

"Ugh, you're such a baby."

He didn't have to wonder long where the raven haired boy had went before the button to his shorts suddenly became much unlatched. He looked down, frozen, as his underwear was pulled down as well, revealing a very excited third wheel to this party of two.

"SASUKE! GET-_aaah shiiit"_

He was swallowed whole. He didn't know when he started, but Naruto knew Sasuke knew what he was doing. The way the raven haired boy handled his erection was an entirely new feeling. Naruto had never asked any of his girlfriends to do him this favor; he never knew how to ask. He closed his eyes, letting Sasuke take control of the situation as he had in the first place.

"_Uugh don't stop Sasuke."_

_"_hmm, you switch sides so easily.. I knew you –gauk-"

Naruto placed a hand on the back of Sasuke's sculpted head, forcing himself deeper into Sasuke's throat as he began to throat fuck him. He began to hear Sasuke gag, and a sadistic side of him enjoyed it. When the noise of his cock going into Sasuke's mouth got louder, Naruto's sex drive and adrenaline kicked in, causing him to go faster and faster with each passing minute. Sasuke was now moaning as he gagged, precum dripping from his mouth as Naruto had increased the pace.

The reason behind his burst of energy was revealed as cum began to slip out of Sasuke's engaged mouth. Sasuke began to choke, but he never stopped his activities, letting what he could not swallow seep out of his mouth as he performed. Naruto looked down in a haze, meeting Sasuke's determined eyes for seconds before he stopped moving abruptly, causing Sasuke to make a confused muffled sound. With no time wasted Naruto fully came into Sasuke's mouth, watching Sasuke in the eye as he swallowed all of what Naruto was giving him. The sound of Sasuke swallowing filled Naruto's ears and he began to blush, realizing what he had been the conductor of. He pulled out of his station, a trail of cum leaving Sasuke's open mouth, still dripping with the after product.

It was silent, both of them recollecting themselves before Sasuke, licking his lips, broke the silence.

"… You could have drowned me you know."

* * *

The next week, Naruto was walking home from work in the same manner that he had before, looking for his "friend" discretely as possible.

He neared the memory filled bridge, looking all around for any sign of him, but for the last week it seemed as though he would never see him again.

He entered the bridge's shade, taking shelter from nothing as he just sat there, poking at the water's edge. He looked around a few more time before he rose, he would always be able to come back tomorrow. Just then, a heavy spring shower came in, completely unannounced. He decided to stick around, as his mother was aware the road he now took, and knew he would be home when he could.

_Footsteps_.

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, walking under the structure opposing him, looking similar to the way he did in their first meeting.

"Miss me? Or were you just hiding from the weather?"


	2. Bone Dance

AN: my favorite pairing in the world, other than kiddy grade Éclair X Lumier

#2 Bone dance.

Pairing: Kimimaro X Juugo

Rated: M

WARNING: I DONT OWN NARUTO

WARNING #2: YAOI. Be warned.

WARNING #3: oocness maybe? I dunno.

REVIEWERS OF THE CHAPTER

PlaguedPanda: true, true, but I think I've been reading too many non-narusasu fics lately XD

And lastly. Review. so many hits, so little reviews...

* * *

_"Tessenka no Mai-" _

_Shit!_ _He's going to get me!_

**_"NO. I _****WI_LL NOT LO_SE!_"_**

Juugo didn't know why he tried. His Curse did, and kept trying. But Juugo knew these chain events _too _well. Controlled by his inner demons, Juugo tried to make a last minute attempt on his cellmate's life, once again.

His arm rocketed towards his face. If he only hit him once, then it would be over. He would escape this prison, kill Orochimaru, waste all in his path, and then sit on the river's edge like he had always pictured and had done before he was captured and enslaved by the tyrant known as Orochimaru.

"_Tsuru."_

The Spinal column was as firm as it always had been. Juugo knew that once it had relaxed and become a whip, his rampage was over. Seconds away from Kimimaro's face meeting his cursed fist, his target bent backwards, making him miss completely and utterly like an inexperienced fool.

To add insult to injury, Kimimaro found time to swerve in between Juugo's enraged body, spinning off of it like a dancer in an expedition. Juugo exclaimed a curse as he felt the reasoning behind the swift and close movements.

The 'Tsuru' had wrapped around his body in full, even to his outstretched arm that had failed in its assassination. Juugo didn't even have time to turn his head to prepare for his next strike as the Spinal cord was pulled sharply by Kimimaro, not with any signs of difficulty. Juugo fell to the ground, completely encased in the bone wire that had him trapped under Kimimaro's will.

Juugo didn't know when to quit. His face curled into a demonic agony as he glared up at his superior with dark and cold black and yellow eyes.

"**_You_ Fu_cking Fa_KE! I'_ll K_ILL YoU!"**

Juugo turned his body to face his target in full. The bones wouldn't budge however, and he stayed there, in that helpless position, struggling for escape. He wanted to see the platinum bond bleed if it killed him. He had not ONCE landed a hit on the bone warrior. It was always, attack, dodge, and capture. All of his other roommates, he easily killed. It was too easy. This one just was so infuriating. He didn't sleep. He didn't eat much. He was always in control. It pissed Juugo's demon off to no end, and even Juugo was peeved himself at the other.

Why did he stay locked up?!

Kimimaro, if he wanted to, could just leave. He could be his own army. He could conquer the world!

"Juugo. I'm dying."

The struggling stopped. His cursed skin faded away. His human eyes widened in shock and realization.

**_NO._**

Just as soon as he had contained his demon, the curse spread forth to envelop his body as it always had. He broke free from his bonds with unseen strength, knocking the whip out of his cell mate's hand. He would not allow his prey to die. He wouldn't allow him the control of his death. HE would kill him. They would STAY here together, forever. No one would interfere in their eternal fighting.

Kimimaro, released his own curse mark, a face that Juugo never thought to realize he had within him. Was this why he was so strong?

Kimimaro's vividly green eyes flashed once before he held out his arm to block the incoming attack. Juugo pressed forward with all of his strength. He was going to end this liar's life with this stroke, even if he killed himself.

And if he had succeeded in the murder, he would be sure to take his own life.

_"Tessenka no Ma."_

A flash engulfed the cell room, blinding but not stopping the boy's advancement.

_" Hana"_

Juugo only saw and felt the aftermath. He was on the floor, looking up at Kimimaro's darkened demonic face. Juugo then realized there was rubble on his face, and swiftly turned his head to the left to realize that Kimimaro had transformed his right arm into a drill that pierced the **_cement_** beside him.

It looked beautiful.

Juugo began to speak from his down position, at a loss of words. When only gasps for air escape, he jumped up, picking up Kimimaro by his shirt collar, looking up at him while Kimimaro silently looked down, sealing up his demonic power he had released.

A tear hit the ground. It was so loud that Juugo couldn't ignore it.

He looked down quickly, causing more drops to slam the cracked cell floor.

Kimimaro, understanding that he could be attacked anytime Juugo wished to, closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He opened his eyes slowly, and waited for his companion to look back up, tears rolling down the demon's cheek.

"My illness is fatal. Before I die, I will be sent on a mission of whom I predict I will not return."

"**Why ArE yoU TellInG mE ThIS?!!"**

**"**I thought you should know. After all I know I'll miss you. "

"…**. WhEn do yOu LeaVE?!"**

"In the morning. Goodnight. I'm going to sleep."

Kimimaro headed for his side of the room, containing the bed that he rarely used in the first place. Juugo stopped his movements roughly, grabbing his wrist with a crushing force.

"**No! YoU'rE nOT leaving mE!"**

Juugo didn't know why he was objecting so strongly to this. Wasn't this what he wanted? Kimimaro dead. Kimimaro gone? Kimimaro out of control?

No.

He wanted to be the driving force behind the wrenches in Kimimaro's life. He wanted to kill, confuse, distort, and control Kimimaro.

He didn't know why he did it. But once again, it was just instincts.

Juugo pinned Kimimaro to the bed, forcing Kimimaro's hands behind his back, and with his other hand made Kimimaro look him directly in the face, and more specifically the eyes. Kimimaro began to blush. With a simple thought he could impale his aggressor from his body, but the position held now brought back _pleasurable_ memories. Memories he wouldn't mind reenacting with Juugo.

"**YoU aRE Mine! TheY cANT hAVe yoU! DeAth cant have yoU! ThAT mAN cAnt HaVE yoU! YoU'Re MINE!"**

Kimimaro's pale face became red. He hadn't heard such a claim in such a long time. Even when Oro-sama was in bed him recently, it was only the act. Never ownership like it used to be. His light with his master was fading.

Kimimaro was pulled away from his thoughts when lips crashed down on his own. The force of the impact might have damaged a normal person, but Kimimaro only looked back at Juugo with interest.

"**STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM."**

Kimimaro smiled. It wasn't bad. The position he had gotten himself in. actually. It was nice.

"Silly child. Fine."

Before Juugo could protest, he blushingly made his way up to make an opened mouth kiss. Juugo complied, however the kiss turned sloppy quickly. Juugo wasn't experienced with this sort of thing at all. Kimimaro was, however.

"Hm. Looks like I'm going to have to teach you some tricks.. Let go of my hands."

Once again, Juugo listened. He loosened his grip on the other, allowing him to wrap his arms around his neck to pull him down for another kiss. Right when Juugo was about to get animalistic again with his kisses, Kimimaro pulled away, and with one arm still wrapped around Juugo's neck, he waved a finger, without a playful face to match such a playful gesture.

"No. Take it slow. Don't rush, and enjoy the moment, or do you want me to dominate this moment to make it easier?"

A sudden rush of energy found itself to Juugo's head as he shook it side to side. If the platinum blond dominated him as much as he did in his cell fights, Juugo didn't want to think how bad he would be put in his place if he allowed Kimimaro to take control. And with his ungodly flexibility, Juugo had a fear he wouldn't be able to move for a number of days after if he did pass the baton.

"**I'lL TrY…" **Juugo seemed to be fixing himself and preparing his next words very carefully.** I'll try."**

Kimimaro opened his eyes wider upon the Juugo's personality taking on the calmer side he had almost always only seen in the innocent Juugo. They began to kiss this time, however the only difference this time is that Juugo forced him down, but followed Kimimaro's speed until he began to hear whimpering moans from the boy below him.

Concerned, Juugo raised himself to look at the boy, scared he had injured him in some way. "**Did I HiT yOu? aRE yoU OkAY?"** Kimimaro couldn't look him in the eyes and tell him the truth. That little help already went far. He wasn't whimpering out of pain, but out of wanting to do something more. As the kissing had progressed, Juugo had begun to instinctively grind his hips in between Kim's legs.

The frictions lead to moaning. Kimimaro was pretty noisy, but tried his best not to be flashy with what he could not control. He wanted release; however he didn't know how to push it on the other boy.

"no you just started grinding and it was uuh…" Juugo didn't know what he had meant, Kimimaro had proven to be quite confusing at times, even when he tried to be simple. However Juugo had heard grinding, and seeing as he liked doing it.

" Uhaaaaaaaaa." Kimimaro's head shot back from the friction once again, however this time Juugo grunted as well. He reached for the back of Kimimaro's head, pushing them together and making out in between grunts and moans that were driving either one of them to the edge.

"**U _liKe_ iT??" **Juugo said as he felt himself coming near… he didn't know, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do this for much longer. Kimimaro nodded, not wanting to distract the boy on top of him from his current task in the slightest. Two minutes later, they both came into their respective clothing, dragging a moan from them before they collapsed back onto the bed.

"heh, too bad we didn't fuck... But I don't even think you know what that is…" Kimimaro said, slouching up on the couch to lazily face the cursed boy beside him. He looked closer onto his face, realizing that the curse seal was slipping away. Now raised, the better side of the two Juugo's answered him, as though he had been waiting for that since the beginning.

"sure we could. You've got hours before you leave, and just because I'm inexperienced, doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Kimimaro laughed at such a bold statement

Never underestimate the unpredictable.

* * *

Little lemon. I might revisit this pairing.

Next guys, is Kakuzu X Hidan. Why? Because the situation in the next one-shot keeps popping in my head.

* * *


	3. Aggravation

AN: my new favorite Naruto pairing.

#3 Aggravation

Pairing: Kakuzu X Hidan

Rated: M

WARNING: I DONT OWN NARUTO

WARNING #2: YAOI. Be warned.

WARNING #3: oocness maybe? I dunno.

REVIEWERS OF THE CHAPTER

Kimimaro's-Angel : another smoking chapter Para tu'. Enjoy :p

P-Himitsu : hah heres another chapter ._. I'm sorry if that addition to last chapter wasn't as much as wanted U_U

BrokenHeartWontMend : the guy that originated the curse seal. He's in Shippuden

nenekaguya : awww for shame. No smex. Maybe later in life, or rather a later chapter :p

Neko99: thanks so much. Reviewers like you brighten my usually darker human days ^^

PlaguedPanda: Thanks for being there as the first reviewer. I appreciate that, and the fact you came back for round two

* * *

_"One, two, three, four, five, si—"_

Meet Kakuzu. Freshman to the Akatsuki University. While being a said freshman, he was not as plain as his titled sounded. Kakuzu had been to 3 universities before this one. Why?

_"Twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven, twen-"_

Kakuzu had an obsession with counting. Why? Because he had, that's why. He loved to count and to calculate. To own in the sense of knowing that he owned. He loved every increment he was able to count, and he didn't take anything for granted. If it was there, it could be owned, and if it could be owned it would allow him to add another number to his collection.

But back to the expulsions.

Kakuzu also had a very, very bad anger problem.

Other humans in general, he couldn't stand them for very long had if they were not on his level.

His last six attempts at the word roommate?

Not on his level.

He was very educated; after all, his calculative obsession drove him to get perfect scores. He wanted and _needed_ to prove that it could be done. He couldn't stand having an 89 or a 99, or even a decimal within his answer. He would even purposefully lose, or retake any test he was not satisfied with in high school, and during the time he had been in other Universities, Takigakure for example, he would do the same, obsessive score taking pain that he would never let die within himself.

Even now he was counting the dots above news ahead approximately on the ceiling that will become his new room for a long time. He near 56 when he heard a tap on the door. From the top bunk of the double bed, he was considering if he should go down an himself. However, when his eyes refocused to the ceiling and he was on 57 he decided against it.

come in. The door is open. he decided to stop counting at 60 and then looked over to the now open door, revealing a boy whose hair was not only silver, but slicked back with what Kakuzu could only believed to be a waste of money. Once again he was roomed with a retard. he turned back to the ceiling decided he would rather count the dots then look at this new boy.

"Dude! What happened to your fucking face!!" Kakuzu, forgetting completely about the dots, raised his hand to his face, feeling the obvious stitches on the sides of his face. He had forgotten to wear his mask. He could already tell in his mind that this was not going to go as he had planned.

he will simply going to introduce himself and then go back to his own business, coming into the room only when he needed to. That way he would not be able to fight with his roommate. But now that would be impossible, since this new guy probably would want to know exactly what did happen in order to make and get such a scar.

Once again he hated retards. Why couldn't they understand that some things you just leave alone? Kakuzu was trying to formulate another plan in his mind when the new kid spoke.

"Hey retard! Don't you understand fucking English!?" Kakuzu snapped. He turned completely so that he could jump off the bed and then did so without a moment's hesitation. Using his height, the towered himself over the boy, staring directly into his vividly pink eyes. Kakuzu knew that without his mask, or even with it, he was a giant figure that would normally scare the living daylights out of anyone who was considered normal.

But this boy in front of him, saw this as a challenge.

"What the fuck you think you are. You think your some fucking gangster don't you? Go fuck yourself."

Hidan turned back and began to pick up his things getting ready to put his things where they belonged. What he did not think about doing was protecting himself from when Kakuzu reached to grab to his shoulder, and spun him around to face him completely once again. Kakuzu then slammed his own hand into Hidan's neck, driving him into the closest wall.

"That fucking hurt you bastard! Put me the fuck down."

Kakuzu was about to punch Hidan in the face when he realized that he had been trying to be nice for a reason. He took a deep breath counting to 10 and released the boy. He had to keep this room, this was his last chance. But this boy was pushing it. Kakuzu had to find some way to stop this before he had to go to a new university.

"What the fuck? Are you insanely fucked?!" Without hesitation, Kakuzu looked up from his contemplative state, looking the boy once again in the eye, causing the silver haired boy to shudder in anticipation for round two.

"Do you know that you could be an excellent teacher?" Hidan lost his unnerved state and replaced it with the once again angry one. "Why the fuck you think that? I hate those bitches." Hidan said, as though he was spitting. Kakuzu laughed. It was as though Kakuzu do not care what the other said at this point. Actually I'm talking about if the English language was centered on a single word. You said the word "fuck", including the one just now, a total of 10 times and since you entered the room. It's sad that there's one single thing that would keep you from being employed.

Frustrated and angry, Hidan then asked a question the first time without cursing. "What are you trying to say?"

"You probably couldn't give any examples to the students. A good teacher is only as good as the stories he is able to make, and seeing how much you whine, I wouldn't doubt that no girl would want you, and even men would have to gag you in order to do anything with you."

Hidan grabbed the chain from around his neck as though it was holding him back. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, wondering if he had hit a nerve.

"You fucking bastard. That is absolutely not true. I've fucked many people and they all liked every second of it. I'm not fucking noisy in bed, you fucking jerk."

Kakuzu made his way back to the ladder of his bed, not interested in the lying of a freshman in college. Sure he was attractive, but that was only one attribute for people to look at.

"Of course I believe you. I just don't believe what you say to the extent that you say it."

Hidan pulled the other boy back down to him, speaking to his face. Whose eyes were not shaking or scared? Neither of them.

"If you don't fucking believe me, then why don't you try proving what you say?" With this Kakuzu stepped back onto the ladder and into his bed, not giving Hidan the time of day he so desperately seemed to want and need to survive.

"No thank you. For one, I don't fuck men, and two, it wouldn't be half as pleasurable as you think it's going to be."

Hidan was shaken, and even now held a sense of pride with his words, as he still clung onto the chain he hadn't let go since Kakuzu's previous comment. "Then if you don't fuck me, I can always go to the administration, and get you kicked out for trying to strangle me Mr. six roommate failure."

Kakuzu didn't mover from his position, still looking to the wall of his bed, but he was changed on the inside of his mind completely. The picture he had formed of Hidan in many an aspect had just changed considerably.

"You knew about that this entire time, yet you still chose to be my roommate? You're even dumber than you try to act"

"Don't change the subject, **_retard_**. Fuck me now and let me prove I'm right and you're wrong, or get the fuck out of Akatsuki University."

_Fuck. _Kakuzu do not have a choice. He was not going to leave this university. He tried forming some other plan so that he could get himself out of it, but nothing would allow him to leave the offer the boy had made. Defeated, he climbed down from the bed and snorted. He had been beaten.

"You bastard, don't think that I'm going to be gentle." He reached down onto the hem of his shirt, moving it from below his belly button to over his head, removing it effortlessly. Hidan followed suit, taking of his from the top and scooting it from his head in a shuffling manner.

Once both of their shirts were off, Kakuzu moved onto the boy, taking him by the legs onto the bottom bunk. if he had less of the charge when he 'tackled' the boy, they probably would have ended up on the floor. Hidan was nonetheless aroused by the rough contact, and pressed his chest up to the taller boy. Not expecting anything of a 'cute' nature, Hidan was shocked to find Kakuzu's lips pressed upon his more than once, then finding a tongue beating at his lips for entrance. Upon Kakuzu's release of his lips, Hidan slyly smirked, as if he had gotten ahead in this game of cat and dog.

"I thought you wouldn't be gentle? Last time I checked kissing at my face like a _girl _was considered fucking gent- mh!?" Hidan bit his tongue to keep himself from making a sharp yelp at the pleasurable pain that was the bite Kakuzu made on his neck. Hidan knew his own body well, and knew that he had been bitten hard enough to bruise.

"I'm being nice. and I thought you would be fucking quiet?" before Hidan could speak again, Kakuzu bit down back upon his first mark, causing Hidan to siss out a sound before going quiet for more punishment. Kakuzu smirked.

"Oh? Following the rules now?" Leaving a confused Hidan on the bed, Kakuzu went forth to get the discarded shirts from whence they had been on the floor. he snaked himself between Hidan's legs as he forcibly took the smaller boy's wrists into one of his hands, tying them together tightly with the cloth. He then tied the compromised knot to the headboard, forcing Hidan's hands stationary above his head.

"_Kinky?_" Hidan said as a single statement, trying not to break Kakuzu's self introduced rules of being quiet to the best of his ability. Kakuzu didn't reply as he bit and licked the whole of the boy's neck, causing him to squirm with every hard bite, as they had begun to get harder and harder with every succeeding bite. at a point, they even began to draw blood.

Hidan pushed himself up so that Kakuzu would look him in the eye. Once Kakuzu had reached the orbs that were his eyes, he realized that Hidan wasn't buckling in pain, but from lust and want of more fulfillments. If his eyes didn't say '_fuck_ Kakuzu, do something else', then he didn't know what the square root of pie was in its full number state.

And he did.

He held Hidan's chin upward to obscure his view and prevent him from looking down and began to lap at his exposed chest. he bit and nibbled here and there, earning a number of hissess and grunts from the boy below him. he obviously had skills, now he planned to use them at least to silence the boy that was so willing to be fucked. and half of him wanted to beat the boy and make him scream out in both agony and pleasure, even if it was just some stupid bet.

He let go of Hidan's chin to begin unbuttoning his pants, taking them off slowly as he worked at Hidan's zipper with his teeth. he masterfully unzipped the pants, as though that was his mastery, and quickly looked up to the boy, feeling eyes on his head. not surprised to find what he had expected, he was a bit surprised to see the boy mouth a 'woah' instead of the 'fuck' that he had pictured him mouthing in his head. Apparently he never saw a guy unbutton pants with his mouth before.

He removed both of their pants easily, Hidan helping the best he could as he lifted his butt into the air to make the process easier. Both of their erections were obvious as they stared each other down. Kakuzu, being the tease that he was, decided to combine his obsession with foreplay.

He lowered his head down to the throbbing member, bobbing up and down on its own, as though anticipating the head just inches away from it.

"I wonder how long you can last. eh, shouldn't be too long." he lowered his head closer, Hidan's eyes on his scars and his hair."

"_one". _ Kakuzu lowered his head completely on to the throbbing member. But it wasn't fast. It was in fact very and painfully slow. So slow in fact, that when Kakuzu let himself paused upon swallowing the whole of his target, he was able to gurgle and nibble at the member as he rose, not gagging at all because of the speed he had taken.

This time when he looked up at Hidan, his eyes were half lidded, and he was mouthing 'oh fuck', the way he thought he would. At this rate, he calculated, the boy would not last. _"Two". _Kakuzu lowered himself for round two, and replicated act one in its fullest, emphasizing the low growl and making sure to bite a little harder than he had before.

This time Hidan didn't try keeping his moan to himself. he buckled against his restraints, wanting Kakuzu to go faster, but the sadist kept his pace through the entire cycle. He didn't look up as he began his third decent, whispering a _'three'_ to himself as he made his next round. This time he put much more effort in pleasing the muscle, and licked heavily until he was all down to the core of his toy, then rose back up, mouth open and precum leaking out of it, being released from the cavern only from teeth that were biting heavily upon the rod.

Before Kakuzu got even all the way up to the tip, he felt the body convulse, and soon found himself tasting a salty aftertaste he didn't particularly care for. But he laughed to himself as he swallowed it down whole. The boy had only lasted a number of nearly 3 rounds. Pretty sad.

Kakuzu looked at the arms wrapping around his head, wondering how in the hell the boy had gotten free from his bonds. Upon a quick and hasty further inspection, it was revealed that the boy's wrists were red, signaling that he had struggled heavily against the binding. He pulled the taller boy to whisper into his ear, obviously not caring it had only taken three licks to finish him off.

When both of their chests had met each other once again, Hidan whispered into Kakuzu's ear so soft that he asked Hidan to repeat himself, which he did.

"_Fuck me, please."_

With such a begging, who was Kakuzu to decline? He plunged himself completely into the boy before him, earning a grunt of pain and suffering that he loved and clinged onto. He said he wouldn't be gentle, but he did allow the boy several moments to adjust to his dick, and then proceeded to move at a frightful pace. Hidan had given up being silent, and just moaned loudly at every pounding thrust. He never had it so rough, and this was just how he had pictured the best sex of his life being. Rough and pleasurable. Being a Masochist never proved to be so fulfilling.

With all the foreplay, it wasn't hard for Kakuzu to come sooner rather than later, and with it came Hidan's second coming. They laid there for a moment, before Hidan spoke out, dissolving the silence.

"I'm still not over the fact you unzipped my pants with your mouth."

* * *

AN: if you have read up to this point the least you can do for me is to review or to even leave me some love T.T Please? Reviews = New chapter in the future.

Also, sorry for the cut of lemon. I think I'm taking too long on something, then I rush through something else so it's not all about one thing. Tell me if you want me to elaborate on any of the stories T.T


End file.
